Norwegian meets French
by mcflyfreakify
Summary: Set after season 3, Play with fire. Greg has been in deppression since the explosion, but a certain someone comes along and turns his life around.


~ Hey, I know I'm a bit late on this story, I mean this episode came out in like . . . 2002! Well I didn't start watching CSI until maybe like a year or two ago! I'm so behind! I've only watched seasons 3-6 and some episodes from a few episodes here and there. I hope yall all like this. And please be gentle! This is my first cross over!~

Disclaimer: I own no one!

I stand in my bathroom, looking at my reflection. I'm so pale, I've lost weight, and I have dark circles under my eyes. I practically look dead. Everyone's worried I can tell.

"You feeling alright, Greggo?" Nick asks me about every day.

"Greg why don't you take some time off?" That was Grissom.

"G, how are you doing?" Sarah. And so many more followed.

I don't know why the explosion affected me so much. I mean I should be happy that I survived. And I am. It's just - I don't know! The first few days after the explosion I was okay. My hands shook, and I had a couple of nightmares. Nick, Sarah, Catherine, Warrick, Grissom, and Brass, heck even Hodge act like they're sorry for me! They need to get it through their thick skulls that the explosion was a two months ago! I need to get it through 'my' thick skull that the explosion was two months ago. I need to get over this. I need to get over this. But why can't I? I scream. And I threw back my fist and slammed it into the mirror. I put all my frustration, all my anger, everything I had into that punch. Glass went everywhere, just like the explosion. Blood ran down my fist. Blood. Just like the explosion. I was breathing hard. It felt good to get it all out. I needed to do that.

I open my shattered medicine cabinet and took out gauze and peroxide. I tend to my bleeding hand. I dug out all of the tiny shards of glass out. When I'm done I walk out of the bathroom and into the living room. I look around my apartment. Searching for what I needed next. I find the item I was looking for; he broom. It was leaning up against the wall in the kitchen, I then grab it up, wincing as I did so. I switch it over to my good hand and look down at my bandaged hand. I had wrapped the gauze from my knuckles to my wrist.

Everyone at work is going to want to know what happened. I know for a fact that I can't lie to them. I have never been able to lie to anyone. Work was going to be hell tomorrow. I can already hear them, the question, the concerns.

I continued to sweep up the broken glass. When I'm done I decide to take a shower. I adjust the knobs to as hot as I can stand. I step in and let the boiling water hit my skin. It feels good. I just stand under the streams, and try to think about nothing. I stay in there until cold water comes down on me. I breathe in deeply and let it out. I turn the water off and step out onto the bath mat.

After I've dried off and put on some pajamas: a black tank top and blue boxers, and re-bandaged my hand, I climb into my bed. I ache everywhere as my body comes in contact with the soft mattress. I fall asleep at some point. I had nightmares . . . again. I get out of bed and change into a pair of jeans, and a plain white t-shirt with my favorite black leather jacket over it.

The ride to the lab went by in a blur. I don't even remember getting in my car. On my way into the lab I ran into Nick and Warrick, they were talking and looking at some papers. They smiled when they saw me. Nick waved at me, "What's up G?"

I waved back, barely even grinning. Their mouths fell open when they noticed my hand. "Greg what happened?" Warrick asked me.

"Um," What was I going to say? _'Oh this? I'm going crazy and punched my medicine cabinet mirror.' _

"It's nothing, just had small accident when I was, uh, cooking." I lied and not very good.

They both looked as if they didn't believe me. And I felt bad for lying to them; I could see their concerned faces. And it hurt me.

"Um, well you have to be more careful, Greggo." Nick gave me a sad smile.

I just nodded my head. And we went our separate ways.

When I walked into my lab I felt this fear, it washed over me so fast, that it made me dizzy, and I swayed on my feet. I felt someone's hands on my hand.

_End of Greg's POV._

"Are you okay Greg?" Greg heard Grissom ask him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened to your hand?"

_'Crap, what lie did I tell Nick and Warrick? I forgot! I'll just have to think up a new one'_

"Oh, this? It's nothing, really. Just tripped and banged my hand up pretty good." Greg could tell he didn't believe him either.

"Well, you have to be more careful, Greg."

He nodded. "Yeah, but you know me. I'm a clutz."

Grissom chuckled softly. "Yeah, you are. Well, I'll come by later, to check up on you, alright?"

"Sounds good, Griss." Greg smiled at him.

He leaves and Greg is left alone. He went over to his desk and sat down and pulled his Ipod out. He scrolls down to all to his screamo and metal music. It's like heaven to him, blocking out all of the sound around him.

Greg sat at his desk for only God knows how long. He felt a hand on his shoulder; it scared him so bad that he fell out of his chair. Greg looked up to see Nick smiling at him. "I'm sorry, Greggo," He offered Greg a hand. He took it and Nick hauled the younger man to his feet. "I didn't mean to scare ya. I called your name, but you didn't answer."

He looked down at the floor, and saw Greg's Ipod. He bent down and picked it up. "Still listening to all that screaming, you call music?"

Greg grabbed it from him and shoved it into his white lab coat. "Yeah, so?"

Nick smiled again. "Sorry, I was just asking, Greggo."

"What do you need?"

Nick handed Greg a small plastic bag that contained a few hairs. As he handed he noticed Greg's hand shake a little. "Your hand . . ." Nick said.

"Uh, yeah. Um they've been like that since . . . the accident."

"Did you see a doctor about it?"

"Yeah, he said it would go away."

"Greg. . . "

"I'm fine," He smiled.

Nick looked unsure, but said "Okay, you would tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you, G?"

Greg's smile fell. "Y-yeah."

"Alright then, run these for me, will ya?"

"Sure thing."

Nick smiled his smile, "Great, page me when you're done. And chin up huh, G? You're really bringing us all down. We miss the old you. The one that dances around in the lab and doesn't care who sees."

Greg smiled for the first time in a long time, and meant it. He laughed. And Nick smiled too. It was good to see Greg laugh.

"See ya later Greggo." Nick left. And once again Greg was alone, so he pulled out his Ipod and scrolled downt to 'Linkin Park.'

Later that day:

Greg was in the locker room. He was sitting on the bench tying his black and white converse, his Ipod blasting screamo music. When all of a sudden there was a hand on his shoulder, it scared him and he fell off the bench, only to be caught by his 'guest.'

He looked up to see Nick's smiling face. He chuckled. "That's twice in one day I scared the patooty out of you, Greggo. I'm on a roll."

Greg chcukled. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"Well I was just getting ready to head out. I'm meeting the rest of the team. We're gonna go out for a couple of beers, wanna come?"

Ever since the lab incident, Greg had refused to do anything outside of the lab and his apartment. The team would invite him out to eat and to bars, but he just told them he didn't feel like going, or that he was busy.

"Um," Greg said, debating on what to do.

"Oh come on Greggo! Please, you never hang out with us anymore."

"O-okay." He sighed.

"Great! I'll even buy you a beer."

Greg gave him a small, very small, grin.

At a sports bar downtown:

Greg had followed Nick to the bar in his car. They walked in together. The rest of the team were sitting in a big booth, off to the side. They were suprised to see Greg. Before the accident Greg was so full of life and energy all the time, he was the life of the party, but he just kept to himself for the past couple of months. He and Nick slid into the booth. He sat on the outside, next to Nick, right across from Grissom. The team talked and laughed for a good while. Greg smiling, and joining in ever so often.

"Are you doing alright Greg?" Grissom asked.

Greg looked around at the rest of the team, they were smiling which made him smile as well. "Yeah, I'm going to be just fine."

Grissom smiled back at him. "Wonderful."

Greg stretched his arms up, which made a girl walking by, drop her beer. It crashed to the floor.

"Oh, man I'm so sorry!" He got up and knelt down in front of the girl, she was trying to pick up the broken glass. Greg took in her appearance. She had long black hair that was tied up into pigtails, and bangs that fell over her forehead, she wore black combat boots, a short sleeve white button up shirt, with a black vest over it, a black leather choker with spikes, and a black skirt. She also wore black leater bracelets and to finish off her outfit, she had a small white bow with a skull in the middle of it, high up on her shirt.

She looked up at him and smiled. "No, it's okay. I'm such a clutz, if you wouldn't have done it, then I would have."

She looked up at him. Her bright red lips in a huge smile. "Yeah, well I cause accidents all the time. Just the other day in the lab-"

"Lab?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I um, work in a crime lab."

"No way! So do I! I'm a forensic specialist."

Greg grinned from ear to ear. "Get out."

"No, I do! I work in Washinton! I'm just here on vacation."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah," Greg chuckled nervously, "I'm Greg, Greg Sanders."

"Nice to meet you Greg, the name's Abby Sciuto."

They sort of just stared at each other, lost in one another's eyes.

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "I love this song." She said excitedly.

"Me too."

"Ugh! No one I know likes metal! You're the only one!"

"It's my life!"

They looked around nervously now, avoiding each other's eyes.

"So, umm, do you wanna. .. dance?"

"I would love to!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

His friends smiled. "Looks like Greggo has met his soul mate." Sarah said.

"Well he looks happy." Catherine commented. They were happy that Greg was having fun. He and Abby were laughing and talking as they danced to the beat of the music.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you would like to hang out again, before I go back to Washington?" Abby asked, dancing around Greg.

"I would love to, just tell me where you're staying and I'll come pick you up."

"Oh, well do you know any good, cheap hotels? I just flew in a couple of hours ago. All my things are in my rental car outside." She laughed.

"You could stay with me."

She looked up at him and smirked. "I just met you not even ten minutes ago and you already want me to come home with you?"

"What? NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Greg blushed.

Abby laughed. "I know, I know. I'm only joking. Tell ya what, give me your number and I'll think about staying with you, deal?"

"Ms. Sciuto, you have a deal."

"Well Mr. Sanders, I have my answer."

"And what is your answer?"

"Yes, I will stay with you, but if I find out you're a creep, then you'll get slapped in the face and I leave. I never would stay with anyone I just met, but. . . .you're different."

"Good or bad?"

"Well if it was a bad different, then I wouldn't be staying with now would I?"

"Well I guess not."

She smiled at her new friend.

"I bet you're tired from the trip over here, huh?"

"Yepp, my caffine levels are running on empty."

"Wow, you and I are exactly a like. Well let's go."

Greg grabbed her hand and lead her over to the rest of his team members. They smiled as he walked up. "Guys, this um, this is Abby. Abby this is. . .everyone."

Grissom shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Abby. I'm Gil Grissom."

The team took turns introducing themselves properly.

"Rad, nice to meet you all."

Uh, guys if it's alright, I think I'm gonna go home."

Still holding on tight to Greg's hand she swung their hands back and forth, like a little girl would do, "Mon amour, are we ready go?"

"Ah, 'mon amour', that's french for. . .my love, is it not?" Grissom asked.

Abby blushed. "Well, Mr. Grissom, you speak french?"

"A little."

"So, I'm your love?" Greg asked, smirking down at Abby.

"No, it just slipped out."

Greg's smile fell. "Oh."

She laughed at him.

"Well then, guys I'm gonna go home, Abby's tired."

"Yes, Greg was nice enough to offer me a place to stay while I'm here."

Nick and Warrick chuckled. And Catherine pinched both of their arms to quiet them. "OW!" They said in unison.

"Wow, this _is _nice of you Greg." Sarah said to the youngest member of the team.

"Come on, Vakker." He said, while looking Abby.

She looked at him confused. "What did you call me?"

He lead her away. "It means 'Beautiful' in Norwegian."

She blushed as red as her lipstick.

The team knew then that Greg was going to be okay. Especialy when he waltzed into the lab the Monday morning, with Abby holding his hand. He gave her a grand tour of the place. Abby stopped by everyday for the next week to bring Greg his lunch, a vegitarian salad, with a water bottle. And she would stay and talk and she even helped Greg around in the lab. Everyone could just see the love between the two. Greg told her about the lab explosion, how he felt about it, how he still had nightmares. He poured his heart out to her and she listened to his every word.

Both, Greg and Abby were dreading the day she had to go back to Washington. But when that day came Greg drove her to airport.

She hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss you _so _much."

"I'll call you everyday."

"I know, it just won't be the same."

"I'll come up and visit you every chance I get."

"Greg, you know many miles away that is? It would cost you a fortune to fly back and forth all the time."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to keep saving up, won't I?" He gave her a smile. It made her smile as well. They looked at each other for a good long while, before Greg moved in and kissed her, for the first time. The kiss was short and sweet, but it made their hearts stop.

"I. . ." She began, but was interrupted as her flight was called out over the intercom. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and spun her around. He held her to him for a few more moments. "This week has been the best week of my entire life. See you soon, bye Abby."

"Mine too. I never laugh as much as I do when I'm with you. Now, you better call me." She had tears in her eyes and tried to hold them back. She turned around and started to walk away. And Greg watched as she disappeared into the crowd, his heart going with her.

When he arrived home, he went to his room for a little nap. There was somethinng laying his pillow that made him laugh and smile. He went over and picked up Bert, Abby's stuffed animal hippo. It was her prized possesion. There was a note attached to his black leather, studded collar. It read in big black, swoopey letters;_ "Until next time, mon amour."_ He smiled and hoped that Abby was reading his note now. He wouldn't wait for Abby to get home, because he wanted to talk to his vakker forensic girl.

On the plane:

Abby was sitting by the window, just gazing out if it. She reached into her bag to pull out her Ipod, but instead pulled out a cd player and a home made cd. She was confused beyond belief until she saw a note attatched to the cd case. Abby opened it and started to read it._ "Hey Abby, I made this for you. It's a mix cd of all our favorite songs. I threw in a cd player too and I know, really ancient tech. See you soon, vakker."_

Abby wasn't the emotional type, but as she read and re-read the note, she got tears in her eyes. She popped the cd in and listened to it over and over again all the way home. She couldn't wait to get home and talk to her mon amour on the phone.

~Ah! This story turned out to be much, much long than I expected! Aw well. Abby is from New orleans, and they speak french over there, and Greg is Norwegian, sooo I just threw that in there. Should I write a sequel? Reviews? Tell me what ya really think.~


End file.
